candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 November 2015
07:06 *Chinese bot 07:07 And michael 09:29 Hi you five. 09:29 ... 09:30 -_- 09:30 ... 09:33 Hi Flockky. 09:33 Hi you five 09:33 Soupper should suffer. 09:33 ? 09:33 because he never talked. 09:33 anyway, I have school tomorrow :( 09:34 He keeps on spamming "..." -_- 09:34 -_- 09:34 He NEVER did something else. 09:34 Only "...", that is what can he do -_- 09:34 those three dots are kinda spam when overused... 09:34 And I have school tomorrow as well. 09:34 okay. 09:34 By the way... 09:34 What's up? 09:35 This Halloween... 09:35 Ugh. 09:35 Someone was dressed as a broccoli! o.o 09:35 Who o.o 09:35 I don't know, I don't know that person :/ 09:35 wow, that was unique! 09:35 brocolli, eww -_- 09:36 I hate cauliflower. 09:36 *broccoli 09:36 me too. 09:36 Jakub: Suitable for vegetarians! (rofl) 09:36 Yeah (rofl) 09:36 (y) 09:36 He made me laugh with that :D 09:37 If I will disconnect, it is because I am trying to set our new router :/ 09:37 Vegetables are rated V: Suitable for vegetarians :P 09:37 Oh. 09:37 when you will do that? 09:37 I will try it now. 09:38 okay. Hopefully your new router s better than your old one. 09:38 Hi Olaf 09:38 Hi Olaf. 09:38 I hope that as well. 09:39 My nephew is nearly able to walk himself 09:39 ^.^ 09:39 Yay! 09:39 1084 sinks into the ocean 09:39 woo 09:39 1085, I wish -_- 09:39 838 sucks -_- 09:40 NOT easy --- 09:40 * -__ 09:40 * __- 09:40 * -_- 09:40 -_- 09:40 Seriously, Soupper, sockpuppeting? -_- 09:40 ... 09:40 -__ + __- = -_- 09:40 xD 09:40 ^ :D 09:40 ... 09:40 -_- 09:41 838? I replayed and passed for the first try 09:41 838 - so far 10 tries :/ 09:41 By the way... 09:41 Is 427 R really VH?! o.o 09:41 IDK 09:42 How hard was it in your opinion? 09:43 -_- 09:43 Hi 09:43 hard at most, Chaney 09:43 Level 427#comm-285733 09:45 It's interesting how many people are so addicted to this shit ty game. Nice job. Now try to stop. You won't, huh? Because you are too addicted, huh? I bet you spent billions of dollars just because of all that shit in the game. You need to take a grip, people. ;-) 09:45 -_- 09:45 I have spent $0 on this game! 09:46 Me too... 09:46 I guess Yrekéz is a detrimental... 09:46 I don't want to spent my money for that. 09:46 Same. 09:46 Yeah, and this might be the reason why I squinted. 09:47 "Now try to stop. You won't, huh? Because you are too addicted, huh?" 09:47 Yes I am still playing CCS, I won't stop. But I never spent my money for that 09:48 Sugar Drops and Booster Wheel are considered a helpful tip for storing boosters 09:48 ^ 09:48 Chaney 09:49 Have you tried hacking a level? 09:49 Nope. 09:49 Only once, to be honest :/ 09:49 in CCS? 09:49 Yes. 09:49 82 DW. 09:49 Level 82/Dreamworld 09:49 Glitchy page :P 09:49 ? 09:50 What did you saw? 09:50 Try clicking the link 09:50 Empty page! o.o 09:51 It's a glitch, but the source code is still there. 09:51 Level 1279 09:51 Weird... 09:51 See prime's comment 09:52 It happened to me on Level 535 page once. 09:53 Sometimes, when I edit a page, and publish, that appears. 09:53 Level 82/Dreamworld 09:53 You see it now? 09:54 I tried that 09:54 See I replied to tye comment 09:54 yep 09:54 724/Versions 09:54 THat's what you mentioned 09:54 @Nrn 09:55 -------------- 09:55 82/DW is easy, Why had you hacked before? 09:55 @Chaney 09:55 Test 09:55 I tried what EisKonigin told me about. 09:56 is he detrimental, too? 09:56 No. 09:56 She is a good guy. 09:56 Oops :D 09:56 She only tried it once. 09:56 Neverending cascades! o.o 09:56 O.O 09:56 Yeah, sometimes level 82 is glitchy 09:56 In both modes. 09:57 So kids, if you will try to use all boosters on Level 82 in Dreamworld, you will wait forever until the cascades end. :D 09:57 I've tried that neverending glitch, but in a different level 09:57 :D 09:57 What level? 09:57 674. 09:57 I forgot :P 09:58 And? 09:59 I dunno 09:59 XD 09:59 It was, years ago. 09:59 last 2014 10:00 Oh. 10:01 Level 674 10:01 Would you still consider this level as variable? 10:01 No. 10:01 -_- 10:01 Bye, soupper! 10:01 ... 10:02 Another sockpupper of Soupper 10:02 *Sockpuppet 10:02 I still remember duckpallet instead of sockpuppet (rofl) 10:02 (rofl) 10:03 I have checked the block list 10:03 Hm? 10:03 and have you realised this user 10:03 User:3lite has sex with Chaney 10:03 -_- 10:03 Yes -_- 10:03 I told him 10:03 About that user 10:03 Chaney replied -_- 10:04 I told him why the heck a boy ***ing another boy?????? 10:04 -_- 10:04 User:Fart = Sponge-Samurott-Snowman-Bird 10:04 I saw that too 10:04 I hope Fiona Stops making sockpuppets. 10:04 That user entered sdsw chat too 10:05 I want him to be diabled by wikia FOR REAL. 10:05 o.o 10:05 Oh no 10:05 We are talking about Fiona and one Fiona appears! o.o 10:05 Yea -_- 10:05 Impeccable timing... 10:05 Why fartkky 10:05 Dont' mention that again! 10:05 ^ -_- 10:05 @Flockky 10:06 That happened many times 10:07 If you want to know why, it's because it's a combination of my username + his stinky forts.. 10:07 I told forts, just to cover the f-word 10:07 Isn't User:Fanciful Fart Fiona? -_- 10:07 100% possible that user is Fiona... 10:07 Hi Brian. 10:07 Hi Storm 10:07 Hi there. 10:08 but why he didn't come to chat? 10:08 @Chaney 10:08 I don't know? 10:08 By the way, I am no longer in UTC-4. 10:08 I am back in UTC-5. S 10:08 * :S 10:08 :S 10:09 And? 10:09 Leo is in that zone as well, Brian. 10:09 So, we are 5 hours back instead of 4... 10:09 At least it means no more excuses if you manage to guess, say, the time where I live wrong :P 10:10 Brb, dinner. 10:10 I just had breakfast lol 10:10 :P 10:11 I am going to eat breakfast at 3 PM of Brian's time. 10:11 Anyways Chaney, we got an episode of Worms Commentated done last night. For the next few months we'll have a hard time fitting episodes in due to schedules. Just saying. 10:12 Yay! 10:14 Is it me or people on Geewa are ignoring me when I start to chat? -_- 10:16 Geewa? 10:17 Anyways, I'm currently making a new song if anyone's interested in that type of thing. 10:19 Geewa is a website where I sometimes play games. 10:23 Ukm 10:23 F*CKING PHILIPPINE INTERNET! !!!! 10:24 Chill bro. 10:24 Think it could break my streak uh nonono. 10:24 nononono XD 10:24 I have 5 internet connections 10:24 If schooldsy 10:24 FIVE?! o.o 10:24 back 10:24 I used to have crap internet, now I have internet that actually works :D 10:24 Pretty quick too. 10:25 3 wifis in school hahaha use yab to acess wiki 10:25 What's yab? 10:25 my internet, sometimes fast speed, sometimes slow speed 10:25 1 in my neighbors house 10:25 Tab 10:25 yab? XD 10:25 NRN, i'd say you're the user having most tupos 10:25 He has to type quickly in case his internet breaks again. 10:25 ^ 10:25 Or something. 10:25 Yeah :P 10:26 (rofl) 10:34 Hi Cat. 10:40 * ChaneyTheSamurott is checking his mails 10:55 Gtg, my time is over. 10:55 Cya Chaney and guys o/ 10:56 Bye, Flockky! 11:38 Meep? 11:38 Hi. 02:01 No. 02:01 ??? 02:01 gtg 02:01 bye 02:01 Bye guys. 02:02 Most users say that most detrimental users have the default profile picture 02:03 I do 02:03 Most detrimental users have the default picture, yes 02:04 but not everyone with the default picture is detrimental. 02:04 o/ wildonesbot 02:05 Hi Wildonesbot:) 02:05 Hey botty! 02:07 I heard that my master is going to decommission because I was not taking logs every 30 minutes 02:07 *decommission me 02:07 I have a bunch of random proofs of Michael doing evils on chat 02:08 Thread:285797 Can you highlight this thread? 02:10 Ping 02:11 User:Doggie goes woof woof 02:11 Is that user a detrimental user 02:11 No 02:11 It's a user that doesn't exist 02:11 gtg bai 02:12 Click on the link and you will see that user 02:15 User:You 02:15 -__- 02:17 ? 02:21 Trying to find a detrimental user 02:31 Lojp is one. 02:32 Why 02:33 He keeps talking about poopie -_- 02:11 gtg bai 02:12 Click on the link and you will see that user 02:15 User:You 02:15 -__- 02:17 ? 02:21 Trying to find a detrimental user 02:31 Lojp is one. 02:32 Why 02:33 He keeps talking about poopie -_- 2015 11 01